<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Wind Blows by Night_Train_FM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056504">When The Wind Blows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Train_FM/pseuds/Night_Train_FM'>Night_Train_FM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Train_FM/pseuds/Night_Train_FM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Births are always a time of joy on the Destiny Islands, but one in particular stands out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Wind Blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool, clear night, and the sound of raucous celebrations carried far across the water.</p>
<p>	Such had always been the way on the Destiny Islands when a new life entered the world.</p>
<p>	Under a sky so blue it was almost black, on the tiny islet where the children would play, the man in the cloak stood and listened. After a moment’s deliberation, he knelt down next to the sleeping boy on the palm tree and whispered a single word of protection. Secure in the knowledge that the child would neither stir nor come to any harm in his absence, he set off towards the mainland. He did not look back.</p>
<p>	Some hours later, after the revelry had finally faded away, a new mother slept deeply and dreamlessly, half-buried in pillows and blankets. Her husband snored gently in the chair to her right. Their newborn son, enjoying his first of many long naps, lay in the crib to her left. The sound of the waves drifted through the open window, and all of them were, for the moment, at peace.</p>
<p>	Not one of them stirred as the door opened, slowly and silently, and the man in black stepped into the room.</p>
<p>	With a gesture, he ensured neither parent would awake to trouble him - not that they could have stopped him doing anything he wanted, but he was not an unreasonable man. That done, he leaned over the crib and gazed upon the source of his deliverance.</p>
<p>	It was quite the most ordinary thing he had seen in years.  </p>
<p>	The man in black had seen and done many things in his travels, but babies had not featured prominently in them. He had had little patience for them even as a teenager, and had if anything grown more solitary ever since. Lacking as he was for much to compare the boy to, however, he could sense nothing unusual in him or his parents. </p>
<p>	How, then, was he to explain the miracle that had just occurred? That he should arrive on the islands with his broken, dying apprentice at almost the exact moment this child was born? One heart leaving the world, another one coming into it - and like that, the two had connected. A child too young to form words had, on pure instinct, reached out to save his apprentice from death’s door.</p>
<p>	A lesser man would have called it a coincidence, but this was surely too profound for that. This was providence. This was destiny. This was the world telling him to stay the course. </p>
<p>	What would Master Xehanort have done, had he known that this dozing baby would one day become his greatest enemy? Steal him away for his own purposes, or just smother him in his crib then and there? </p>
<p>	Instead, he simply smiled. Vanitas’ rage and resentment would flourish under his care, and Ventus’ fragile light would be quite safe with Eraqus. A few short years, and all would be in place for his masterstroke. This newborn had served his purpose - had, in his first few minutes of life, done more for the world than he would in all the years to come. And as a reward for his service he would grow up in a world that knew true order.</p>
<p>	Xehanort turned away from the crib, his mind buzzing with possibilities. By the time he returned to Ventus’ sleeping form, he was already mentally composing a tale of penitence for Eraqus and Yen Sid. </p>
<p>	Would that others were so ready to take their place in fate’s design.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>